


Broken Harley

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivy lashes out and says some things to Harley, Harley makes a choice and so does Ivy.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Broken Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy my second Harley/Ivy story.

Harley was packing her things up, with Ivy’s coming marriage to Kite Man; Harley just couldn’t stay anymore and watch the woman she loved marry somebody else, dumping the last of her things into the duffel bag Harley tossed it aside before she looked at herself in the mirror, as she stood there she could see herself as who she used to be; Dr Harleen Quinzel.

Standing in front of the mirror Harley brought her hands to her pigtails before closing her eyes and nodded her head before pulling the bands out and unleashing her hair, shoulders hunched and head hung low Harley turned and made her way out with the duffel bag still on the bed, no longer wearing her usual red and black crop top and booty shorts but instead she was wearing jeans and a shirt.

Ivy was sitting with Kite Man on the couch though her thoughts were in Harley, their earlier conversation had left her emotionally wrecked.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ “Damn it Ivy, wait up!” Harley called as she chased after Ivy, It had been months since their kiss and Harley refused to let it go, blocking Ivy’s path Harley prodded Ivy’s chest “You listen here Ivy, you can’t run from this” she said. _ **

**_ “I can and I will Harls” Ivy replied as she stepped to pass Harley, Harley again blocked her path. _ **

**_ “No, you can’t deny it Ivy… you felt something” Harley stated as she prodded Ivy in the chest. _ **

**_ “No I didn’t Harls, leave it” Ivy spat as she went to push Harley out of the way. _ **

**_ Harley flung herself on Ivy and their lips met, silence filled the room they were standing in and Ivy found herself kissing back, her arms snaking around Harley and holding her close as her tongue slide over Harley’s lips, a mewl escaped Harley as she kissed back, parting her lips Harley allowed Ivy’s tongue into her mouth and their kiss deepened, Ivy let out a soft moan as Harley’s hands came to rest on her hips. _ **

**_ Breaking the kiss Ivy and Harley stood there in silence before Ivy shook her head and pushed Harley aside, she didn’t mean to do it as hard as she did but as soon as she did Harley tumbled to the floor, Ivy sighed heavily as she reached out to help Harley up but something happened that broke Ivy’s heart. _ **

**_ Harley flinched. _ **

**_ Pulling back Ivy stood there stunned, Harley never flinched with her before. _ **

**_ Harley got to her feet and she looked at Ivy “Why are you fighting this?” Harley asked. _ **

**_ “Just let it Harls, there is nothing to fight because I don’t love you, I will never love you!” Ivy snapped, Harley’s insistence had drove her over the edge “Joker never loved you, I will never love you… Nobody will ever love you!!!” Ivy snapped, Harley stood there as tears flooded her eyes, her lip quivering as she stood there and Ivy stood frozen like a deer in headlights, stepping closer “Harls…” before she could apologize though Harley turned and sprinted to her room, slamming the door behind her. _ **

**_ Clayface walked up behind her on his phone “What’s wrong with Harley?” he asked. _ **

**_ Ivy let a small tear fall down her cheek as she stood there, she never replied and she turned and stalked away without saying a word, as she headed to her room she could hear Harley sobbing in her bedroom, with her head hung low Ivy headed to her room where she allowed her own tears to fall. _ **

**_ She would make it up to Harley tomorrow. _ **

Flashback end:

Ivy and Kite man was on the couch when Ivy heard Harley’s door open, shifting away from Kite Man; Ivy stood up and went to catch her best friend before she left, jogging to catch up with Harley, Ivy came to a sudden stop when her eyes landed on Harley who was no longer dressed in her usual outfit but instead was wearing jeans and a shirt and leather boots, this was so unlike Harley and Ivy didn’t like it, even the pig-tails Harley had was gone and her hair was flowing down over her shoulder.

“Harls, wait up!” Ivy called as Harley made her way towards the exit.

Turning to face Ivy, Harley smiled sadly but didn’t stay but instead she turned and left without a word, Ivy didn’t like this at all, the look in Harley’s eyes broke her heart and the way Harley was dressed was not the Harley they Ivy knew and loved, heading towards Harley’s room Ivy found all of Harley’s things packed up into a duffel bag and abandoned and the bands that had once been used for Harley’s pig tails were laying discharged on the floor.

On the mirror was a message written red lipstick _‘Goodbye, Harley Quinn’_ Ivy backed away dreading the finality of the message, Harley wouldn’t kill herself… she couldn’t unless” she looked at the message and remembered the way Harley was dressed when she left and the realization hit Ivy light a freight train.

The Ace Chemicals acid in one of the company’s storage facilities that survived the quake that destroyed Gotham, the same acid that had made Harley into the person she was now, she wasn’t killing herself… she was killing Harley Quinn and bringing Dr Harleen Quinzel back to life.

“What have I done?” Ivy whispered as she turned and ran after Harley, she had to get to Harley fast.

That night Harley looked at the picture on her phone of her and Ivy together, a picture that brought back wonderful memories and made her happy, now it was over and their friendship was over, tossing aside her phone Harley looked over the edge of the iron railings and into the vat of acid below her, climbing over the railings Harley looked down at the vat of acid and nodding her head.

Closing her eyes Harley released the railings and tilted forward, falling off the platform over the vat, Harley felt the wind blowing against her as she fell from the platform and towards the vat when without warning she was stopped, hanging upside down Harley opened her eyes and found a thick green vine wrapped around her ankle.

“GOD DAMN… SHITBALLS… IVY!!!” Harley spat as she struggled in the vine’s hold and she was pulled back up towards the platform, being placed back on the platform the vine released her ankle and remained there as Ivy ran over and launched onto her best friend, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held onto Harley for dear life and apologizing for what she had said.

Harley remained still for a moment until Ivy pulled back, tears pouring down her cheeks “I love you Harls” she said as she leaned in and planted her lips against Harley’s, Harley pushed her back and glared at her, Ivy swallowed heavily as Harley shook her head “Don’t play games with me Ivy” she snapped.

“I’m not, I mean it Harls” Ivy said, she really did love Harley and she couldn’t fight it anymore and when they got home she would break it off with Kite Man, she couldn’t marry him with her heart belonging completely to Harley “Please… believe me Harls, I love you” she admitted.

Harley sat there for a while before she launched onto Ivy, their sealing their lips in a another passionate and fiery kiss, Ivy pushed forward and climbed on top of Harley, deepening the kiss as Harley’s hands slid under Ivy’s jacket, her finger tips causing a moan to escape Ivy’s lips.

When Ivy and Harley returned home, Harley got changed back into her booty shorts and crop top when Ivy walked in having just broken it off with Kite Man and they settled down into bed together, Ivy held onto Harley as tight as she could as she kissed Harley’s cheek and closed her eye.

Together falling asleep holding onto each other tight as Ivy vowed never to hurt the woman she loved ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
